Sweat, Steam, and Flower Petals
by seedofsorrows
Summary: Naruto has returned from his training trip with Jiraiya and has caught the attention of two little hotties, who track him down to the Hot springs for a little threes company NaruInoSaku lemon


Sweat, Steam, And Flower Petals

This fic is a challenge from ref346; I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

Summary

Naruto returns to Konoha after his training and decides to take a relaxing bath at the hot springs, but what happens when he catches Sakura and Ino peeking, Lemon

Okay, I was excited to receive this challenge. I will admit, I never would have thought of this idea on my own (I know, not good from a writer, but I'm seriously stupid, I'm just brilliant at the same time, that makes sense right?)...Crickets chirp, then utter silence. ...Okay, I will never do that again.

The characters are not mine; the idea for the story belongs to ref346

My challenge said no Yuri, but because ref346 is the first one to challenge me, it's a gift. (Of course, where I come from, two women sharing the same guy at the same time, even if they are kissing and doing...other things, is not considered Yuri, so it is going in)

On with the show.

* * *

Naruto sighed as the gates came into view. He hadn't seen his home in three years. He turned to Jiraiya, who was busy scribbling in that little notebook of his.

"Hey Pervy Sage" he said with a grin on his face "Do you think everyone will remember me?"

Jiraiya flinched at the use of Naruto's nickname for him "I'm sure they will, although poor Sakura will be shocked, you're actually taller than her, I think I liked you better when you were just topping three foot."

Naruto growled and looked away "Asshole."

"Little pipsqueak."

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CALLING ME LITTLE YOU PERVY OLD FART!!"

"All right, no need to shout."

They turned back towards the gate just in time to see a lightning fast ball of pink rocket toward them, aiming directly at Naruto. Naruto gulped as the speeding object collided with him, kicking screaming and biting.

"YOU!!" Sakura said, delivering a solid punch to his face "You're gone for three years, THREE FUCKING YEARS AND YOU DON"T WRITE, AND THEN YOU SHOW UP AND START SCREAMING, I'M SERIOUSLY GONNA…" Sakura didn't finish. She was too busy checking out her teammate's body. Naruto had grown into himself; that was for sure. The blonde now stood at six and a half feet, he had grown his hair long and had it draped down his back, but he had also developed serious muscle structure, and she blushed when she looked at his torso. He had his jacket open and you could see a six pack and some serious pecks, and all of the baby fat that made him look like a little kid was gone, in fact, the only way she could tell it was him was that goofy smile he had.

"I-I-I'm sorry Sakura, but Pervy Sage called me little and…..What are you staring at?"

Sakura stammered, completely lost "I-I-I'm just surprised to see you this tall." She said, blushing even deeper. She hoped Naruto believed her.

"Okay." Naruto said with a smile "See you guys later, I believe a bath at the hot springs will do me good." He turned to Jiraiya, "I think I'm gonna stay there for the night, you know, just relax for a while."

Jiraiya shrugged "Fine with me, you earned it squirt."

Naruto suddenly grew dark "What have I said…"

Jiraiya cut him off quickly "When you are taller than me, I'll quit calling you squirt."

"Old bastard."

"Little, squirt, tiny, midget, mini, small."

"FUCK YOU"

Sakura sighed as she watched her teammate and his teacher argue all the way through the gates. She sighed again and decided to walk to her favorite teashop, all the while thinking of a certain blonde who had just jumped back into her life.

* * *

Sakura was sitting at a tea shop, daydreaming about nothing, when Ino barged in and ran up to her.

"Hey Billboard Brow, I seen the most gorgeous man alive walk to the hot springs today!!" she squealed, jumping up and down like an excited schoolgirl.

Sakura was immediately interested "Really? What did he look like?"

Ino grinned "He was a buff blonde, taller than me…"

Sakura cut her off, wailing "Not again! Why does this always happen!?"

Ino looked at her rival in confusion "What?"

Sakura sighed "You saw Naruto." She said "I guess we're after the same thing again aren't we?"

"WHAT??" Ino shouted "You can't be serious, THAT guy can't be Naruto."

Sakura looked down at her cup of tea. She couldn't ever remember feeling this bad, not even when Sasuke left. She sat there for a while before she heard a giggle. She looked up to see Ino smiling, Ino leaned over to her.

"He's your teammate, so you get dibs, but I was thinking…" Ino whispered, placing her hand on Sakura's.

Sakura looked confused "You were thinking what?"

Ino's grin widened, she leaned foreword more, her lips brushing Sakura's earlobe, sending shivers through Sakura's body. "I was thinking we could share him for a night." Ino said before she sat back, blushing deeply.

Sakura didn't understand at first, but when she did, she blushed "Ino? What are you saying?"

Ino blushed deeper "I-I've heard it's more fun with another girl, this seems the perfect opportunity to try."

Sakura just sat there; she didn't know what she was going to do. When Ino had brushed her lips on her ear, she felt like someone had sent electricity coursing all through her body, and she was starting to think she liked it.

"O-okay Ino, but just this once…pig."

* * *

Forgetting about tea or anything else they had planned that day, they decided to go to the hot springs in search of the hottie they desired. They snuck around the back of the building and behind the fences, all the while looking for a hole in the wall to the men's side, and after half an hour of looking; they found it, the spring Naruto was relaxing in.

There he was, leaning back relaxing, when he heard a giggle from the other side of the fence, he inwardly sighed, it was the same wherever he went, sometimes he hated his smoking hot body.

The two girls were enjoying a nice view of his firm ass when they both felt a tap on the shoulder, both froze, they looked at each other, gulping they turned to see a stern, completely naked Naruto.

Naruto had been angry at first, but when both girls realized who he was, the look on their faces sent him into a fit of laughter, then it hit him, he wasn't in the bath, he was standing by two HOT girls, and He. Was. Naked.

Both girls stopped gawking when the object they had been salivating over stood at attention. And both blushed furiously when they realized the cause, themselves.

Naruto was working savagely in the recesses of his mind for a way out of this. _Okay, first, I'm naked. Second, there are two, not one, but TWO smoking hot babes, in between me and the only towel in my line of sight. And to top it all off, the soldier is NOT obeying his general, oh no, he knows what he wants, and he's going AWOL on my ass, this is worse than a nightmare._ Naruto chanced a peek at the two in front of him. Damn both of them! They were in such a provocative positoin. Both were staring at his equipment with a ravenous look on their faces, he wasn't going to get out of this easy. _Why god, why do you torture me with these devilish good looks and irresistable charm, they will be the death of me, wait, mmmmmm, good death then, unless, oooh, revenge...Dammit._

He was snapped out of his thoughts of revenge against a benevolent creater by an immense feeling of pleasure and strange sounds coming from his midsection. He shuddered and looked down, and there, the two godesses who had been kneeling before him were now giving his little buddy mouth to mouth.

Naruto groaned as he felt Sakura take the head into her mouth. He leaned against the fence for support: he couldn't feel his legs. His condition intensified when he felt Ino wrap her mouth around his sack. Sakura flicked her tongue along the tip, recieving another moan from Naruto, who was completely lost at the moment. Ino moved from the sack to his shaft and licked down his length.

Ino nudged Sakura, who reluctantly switched positions with her blonde counterpart. Ino enthusiastically took the head into her mouth, running her tongue all over it before swallowing it as far as she could. Sakura huffed and took her turn at playing with his sack, flicking her tongue around the nuggets within.

Naruto gave another lusty groan as Ino took him into her mouth, her tongue playing all the way down. He growled and shook off the two girls. He walked into the bath and stopped midway, he turned. "You two coming?"

Both girls eeped and froze, faces a deep red. Naruto sighed and walked over, he picked both girls up and carried them into the water.

When all three were in the water Naruto smiled "I guess it's time to start the fun" he said. He put his hands up in the cross seal and one shadow clone popped into existance. The shadow clone walked over to Ino and sat down in front of her, moving to spread her legs apart, she complied, and when she felt him lean down and begin to lick, she grabbed his head and moaned. Looking over at Sakura she took in the sight of her in the same position, legs pread wide, Naruto's head in between them, using his tongue to send her over the edge. She was just thinking how cute Sakura looked when she moaned when Naruto stuck his tongue deep inside her. She was surprised to hear Sakura moan at the same time as well.

Both Narutos has been flicking their tongues along the folds of their respective women, enjoying the taste , now they decided it was time to make both girls come, so they shoved their tongues deep into the warm caverns and basked in the moans that followed.

The tongue bath to her special place had been going for several minutes when Sakura felt a pulling sensation all through her body, followed by a massive wall of pleasure, she couldn't hold it in any longer, she came.

Naruto reveled in both the taste of Sakura, but the taste of Ino as well, both had come at the same time, and now it was his turn to return the favor. Both Narutos stood and positioned themselves, and then thrust deep into both girls. Both screamed

Naruto was stunned, they were so soft and tght it wasn't even funny. by the feel he could tell neither were virgins, but he didn't care, he plowed away.

Both girls screamed as Naruto thrust himself into them, a massive wave of pleasure ddrowned both of them, they couldn't speak, just sit there and moan as Naruto drove into them again and again.

Naruto himself was lost in a wave of pleasure, for almost an hour he kept pumping, until he exploded. watching as both girls passed out before passing out himself.

Both girls woke up dressed and lying outside thepool they had just been in. They looked at each other and blushed. both left the hot springs glowing.

Okay, yes it's REALLY late, but I have a reasonable explanation for such a shameful thing, my computer erased the original that I had been working on! Argh! Peace of crap! The original was a lot better, this is basically a less detailed version, considering I have really bad memory, this is the best I could come up with in like four hours, I'm sorry!

If you don't like it tell me.

Bye


End file.
